Judgement of Corruption
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: La historia se centra en un joven juez inteligente llamado Harry Potter que está dispuesto a recibir sobornos con tal de tener dinero para su hija que no podía caminar. Más tarde, es sobornado por un general que está a punto de ser condenado a muerte por cometer un asesinato en masa. Aunque es un delito merecedor de la pena capital, el juez lo declara inocente. N/A: Esto es un AU.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personaje, sino a la sensual mente de J.K Rowling. Este es un fic sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama de la historia esta basada en la canción: "Akutoku no Jajjimento" también conocida como "Judgement of Corruption" cantada por el Vocaloid KAITO, de la saga Seven Deadly Sins, creada y compuesta por Mothy (Akuno-p).**

 _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción! del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los**_ _ **Black".**_

 **Película que me toco:** Shutter Island

 **Género:** Suspense.

 **N/A:** Queriendo irradiar en la locura misma y el placer del pecado, aquí está mi trabajo. Espero y la lectura sea de agrado.

 **Título:** Judgement of Corruption

 **Summary:** La historia se centra en un joven juez inteligente llamado Harry Potter que está dispuesto a recibir sobornos con tal de tener dinero para su hija que no podía caminar. Más tarde, es sobornado por un general que está a punto de ser condenado a muerte por cometer un asesinato en masa. Aunque es un delito merecedor de la pena capital, el juez lo declara inocente.

 **Numero de palabras:** _1,071_

* * *

 **El juicio de la corrupción.**

 **Escena I:** _ **"El juez corrupto y su corte inmoral".**_

 _Una vez en la antigua Londres del siglo XVII, existió un hombre que robaba a la corte gubernamental para beneficio personal._

 _Su nombre era Harry James Potter, también conocido por futuras generaciones como "El coleccionista"._

" _ **Que comience el juicio".**_

Si alguien analizara la palabra "justicia" en términos generales, llegaría a la conclusión de que es hacer que algo sobre la concepción acerca del sentido de las normas. Pero para Harry Potter no era así, para él la justicia estaba corrupta, y sólo estaba determinada por la suma de bienes.

Él, que era el maestro de la corte, lo único que buscaba era el dinero, la ley no le concernía en lo más mínimo. Si alguien le entregaba la suficiente cantidad de efectivo, hasta el más vil bandido podía ser declarado inocente.

En su corte el dinero es quien daba la ley.

Las apariencias no le importaban, ni sus edades ni sus "razas", todo aquello era irrelevante, lo único que le interesaba era el tamaño del monto que desearan pagarle.

Si algún día tu vida se veía en manos del potestad de Harry, si en verdad querías salvarte solamente tenías que pagar.

Todo aquel que fuera traído por sus pecados se encontrarían bajo el peso del juicio de la corrupción de Harry, si tu querías ser rescatado de las llamas del infierno, sólo tenía que complacer a la ambición del juez.

* * *

 **Escena II:** _ **"La chica del jardín miniatura y el contenedor del pecado".**_

Harry llego a su gran misión, al entrar se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca encontrando ahí a su pequeña hija, Lily Luna Potter. Esta estaba con un libro en manos y en su silla de ruedas, Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazo al tiempo en que depositaba un leve beso en un frente.

—Estoy en casa cariño…

Susurro con voz suave mientras acariciaba el cabello pelirrojo de su hija.

—Bienvenido papi —le contesto la niña sonriendo. Ella en verdad quería a su padre.

Después de la breve charla, Harry se encerró en su despacho. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con un medico rápidamente, no le importaba cuanto tendría que pagar, pero él quería que su amada y pequeña hija volviese a caminar.

Para salvar a su hija de su incapacidad necesitaba dinero, pero hacia unos días se había encontrado con una bruja, no recordaba su nombre, pero era algo que tenía que ver con "MA" pero era sumamente hermosa. Le dijo que si reunía a todos los pecados capitales ella sería capaz de hacer que su hija volviese a caminar.

Al llegar al día siguiente a su tribunal lleno de deshonestidad, se dio cuenta de cómo lo malvados reían mientras los buenos lloraban. Y no le importó.

Recolectaría todos los pecados que estuvieran en su poder, en este que era su juicio d la corrupción. Porque para que el pudiese hacer realidad su más grande deseo, tendría que seguir ejerciendo esa injusta ley.

* * *

 **Escena III:** _ **"El comienzo de la guerra y el final de su juicio".**_

 _Octubre del año 1783._

 _Un disturbio interno se desato en un pueblo a las afueras de Londres._

 _El cuerpo brutalmente asesinado del general Ronald Weasley fue encontrado a las afueras del tribunal._

Hoy un general corrupto, un vil asesino en serie había sido enviado a la corte de Harry. Este, que sabía de la fama de Potter, le entrego un gran soborno y este no tardo en declararlo inocente en ese mismo instante.

Todo el pueblo en el que vivían se había enfurecido cuando se enteraron de eso, y entonces una guerra civil comenzó. Matando al general corrupto a su paso.

Su cadáver fue puesto fuera del mismo tribunal que lo declaró inocente.

Harry escapo a su gran mansión por temor a que algo le pasara a su hija. Sabía que la ira de los ciudadanos se iría en su contra. Al llegar a su hogar encontró a su hija nuevamente en la biblioteca y con el mismo libro en sus manos.

Él sabía que nunca tendría miedo de lo que pudiese pasar mientras estuviese junto a su querida "hija".

Al día siguiente, bajo los escombros de aquella destrozada mansión pudieron encontrar el cuerpo de Harry Potter y el de una muñeca abrazados.

* * *

 **Escena IV:** _ **"El maestro del infierno y el juicio final".**_

Harry despertó en un oscuro, triste y tenebroso sitio al poco rato de haber, lo que el suponía, muerto. Había deducido que esta era la entrada al inframundo.

Al caminar un poco más hacia lo que apenas parecía una tenue luz, se encontró con una chica con una majestuosa túnica negra, su rostro estaba escondido detrás de una máscara blanca.

— ¿Paraíso o penitencia? —pregunto la chica al verlo llegar frente a ella. Harry se extrañó un poco ante esa pregunta, a lo cual, la chica frente a él agrego— Yo aquí soy quien decide si puedes ir al paraíso o sucumbir en el infierno.

Harry miro un poco más interesado a la chica y son una leve sonrisa se acercó un poco más a ella.

—Pero… —interrumpió la chica a la camita de Harry— Si quieres ser perdonado por tus pecados, tendrás que darme toda la fortuna que obtuviste en vida.

Esto hizo que Harry se detuviera abruptamente, sonrió con tranquilidad al darse cuenta que incluso en el infierno, el dinero es quien daba la ley.

Ha paso calmado se acercó hasta la chica, la cual, denomino maestra de este jardín infernal. Para sorpresa de esta chica, Harry la abrazo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

—Toda mi basta fortuna, la cual yo atesoro… —comenzó a susurrar con calma, pero después grito al tiempo que se separaba de la chica— ¡nunca va a ser tuya!

Y entonces, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces camino hacia una gran puerta que desprendía una cegadora luz roja. Al entrar su cuerpo cayo hacia el abismo del más allá.

Se dio cuenta en su descenso que ahora sus propios pecados se encontraban bajo el peso de su propio juicio de la corrupción. Pero el no dejaría que ni siquiera el maestro del infierno ejerciera una condena en él.

Porque él sabía que algún día tendría en sus manos los trozos de cada uno de los pecados capitales.

Y cuando eso ocurriera, este infierno devastado sería una utopía ideal para su amada hija.

—Todo será para ti Lily…


End file.
